<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fall from your sweet height by cesellia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356921">fall from your sweet height</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesellia/pseuds/cesellia'>cesellia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, they go to a cafe and that's it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesellia/pseuds/cesellia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain falling in early September Tokyo and a small conversation at a small diner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fall from your sweet height</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another highly experimental fic by yours truly, this time about fluff and present tense. so i apologise this was so short, i just wanted to try my hands out on this genre.</p>
<p>titled taken from purity ring's stardew</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late into the afternoon when Akira receives a message from Akechi, asking if he would be willing to join him in having coffee at a secluded diner hanging on the outskirts of Tokyo — an area of the city Akira has never even known about until now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clouds are dark when he peaks outside from the window, a scent that precedes the falling of rain heavy in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going out?” Morgana lifts his head up from the nestle of pillows laying at the end of the bed. Ever since the cat began complaining about his body and how it moves too much while he's sleeping, Akira noted to pick up a pillow or two whenever he goes out shopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He’s able to buy him a proper cat bed, but he knows that that will give the cat a heightened ego that he does not deserve.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Akira says, pulling his coat off of the chair, “I’ll only be gone for an hour or two. Promise to get you those little cat treats you love so much on my way back.”</p>
<p>“Buy me those again and I will claw your eyes out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a soft chuckle, Akira leaves from Leblanc and makes his way to the subway station, paying no mind to the small droplets of rain landing on his face. He will be at the diner before the storm hits, and Akechi will be too considerate and offer to walk him home with his umbrella. (And if any of his girl fans are to see them, it would certainly boost both of their reputations.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But by the time the train he’s on reaches its destination, it is pouring down raining and the sky occasionally flares up before being followed by a deep hum of thunder. Suffice to say, Akira arrives at the diner with his hair drenched through and glasses fogging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The diner itself is lovely — quaint and styled to be reminiscent of the west in the sixties; neon green lights and red and white coloured tables and booths. One quick look at a photograph that hangs on the wall tells him that the place was built in the early nineties originally as a tea house before going out of business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It does not take long for Akira to find Akechi, sitting in the far corner away from the other costumers and looking out towards the flooding highway. With his delicately designed scarf and dry and perfect hair, Akira certainly feels inadequate and underdressed compared to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my,” Akechi says when he approaches the table, eyes lighting up like the director had told him <em>action!</em>, “It looks to me that someone has forgotten their umbrella. Sit down, will you? I’ll call the waitress over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waitress is a lady in her forties; hair tied up in a ponytail too tight and left it to get damaged and lose its integrity. Her voice is high pitched and deafening when she speaks, “You brought a boy with you this time! What can I get for the two of you today, hons?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi clears his throat to speak, “I’ll take a black—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two vanilla lattes, please,” Akira interrupts him. In the time he has known him, he orders a black coffee every time he visits Leblanc — wearing a sour and <em>disgusted</em> expression because he can not handle the lack of sugar, no matter how much he says otherwise. “And a veggie wrapped sandwich as well, if you don't mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And a plate of chocolate muffins.” Akechi says when the waitress turns to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s hardly a meal,” Akira begins after she leaves and it's just the two of them, “When did you last eat? And kept it down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five days ago,” answers Akechi, shifting uncomfortably in the booth, “I run a food blog if you don't remember. Everything they want me to eat is vulgarly sweet, and I can't imagine anything worse than keeping that down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren't worried your fans will notice?” Akira asks; his voice is calm because this was one of the first facts he learned about Akechi, how his hands are unsteady and how despite the amount of food posted on his blog he continuously looks more and more hollow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ll see what they want to see,” Akechi answers, “Even my more obsessive fans pick and choose the aspects that want to make out of me. Similar to what your friends do to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They do nothing like that to me,” Akira says, pausing momentarily and saying thanks to the waitress bringing them their orders, “I show them what I want them to see. They could never do something like that to me deliberately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I believe they could,” Akechi takes out his phone to take a picture of the muffins, “And to add on top of that, I believe that they only see you as an emotional tool for them. I doubt they would ever even visit you if all their problems were solved. In fact, they would forget their friendship with you altogether.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn't judge them so harshly. They’re doing the best that they can,” Akira replies, squinting his eyes as the sight of a cigarette box being pulled out of Akechi’s coat pocket, “Are you allowed to be doing that in here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They won’t tell on me. The waitresses here love me.” says Akechi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Everyone</em> likes you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose that would be correct,” Akechi pulls out a cigarette, “Either way, at least I have this under control. My father can hardly go five minutes without smoking and excessively drinking afterwards. Some days, I expect to find him dead on the floor from spontaneous combustion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira bites into his sandwich and the conversation dies there. What was a quiet little diner where he could hear the radio playing popular English songs only minutes before turns into a loud, bustling of people as they hurry inside to protect themselves from the storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi drags the cigarette along the palm of his glove to take out the flame and looks outside. “Temperatures reaching this level...We might get to see snow as early as October. That would be exciting, would it not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be a <em>nightmare</em>,” Akira snorts, “Boss and Futaba can't handle the cold well. It was twenty degrees one day in August and they both caught a cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In this part of Japan, that's understandable,” Akechi says, cheek resting on his palm as his gaze leads to the sky, “Still, snow with all of the plants and trees still alive and prosper. It would make a lovely sight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gloved hand runs through his hair and Akira stupidly blurts out, “Your hair’s grown. Let it grow out any longer and you’ll look like those painting of beautifully distressed women Yusuke is always showing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Maybe you should ask him to commission a portrait of me.” Akechi grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be the centrepiece of the art gallery in the first week it's put up,” says Akira, “Ladies would be drooling over him for months knowing that he has relations to the detective prince.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He would hate that very much,” Akechi comments, pulling his cup of latte into his hands, “We should get going before it gets any crowded in here,” he looks Akira up and down, “I wouldn't be wrong to assume you will want me to walk with you home, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Akira says, wringing his still wet hair as he follows Akechi’s lead to stand up, “What’s your final rating of the muffins?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi hums, “Four and a half stars. Great taste and great texture. Slightly overdone with the fudge in the middle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i do not understand fluff so i do not understand if this counts as fluff, but that's staying in the tags</p>
<p>come yell at me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/lyilenor">twitter</a> and <a href="https://lyilenor.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>